


The Darkness is Taking Hold

by taintednephilim



Series: The Lies Killed Our Souls and Our Minds [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintednephilim/pseuds/taintednephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is my second fanfic, and hopefully this one is a little bit better than my last one. And I'm hoping that you guys like it, give me constructive criticism and cool crap like that but, please no hate. The updates won't necessarily have a set day of the week, because originally I was going to finish the story then post it all but then I realized that I might not be able to do that. So I am just going to post the updates as I finish the chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my second fanfic, and hopefully this one is a little bit better than my last one. And I'm hoping that you guys like it, give me constructive criticism and cool crap like that but, please no hate. The updates won't necessarily have a set day of the week, because originally I was going to finish the story then post it all but then I realized that I might not be able to do that. So I am just going to post the updates as I finish the chapters.

** _Introduction_ **

_“KOBRA!!!” He called out, the name echoing in the empty warehouse. His heart was racing, but not with the usual adrenaline that he was used to. Party Poison was fucking scared. No, scared isn’t even the right word. Poison was fucking petrified. His little brother was missing. Ghoul was right behind him, the laser gun up and aiming behind Poison, heaven forbid they were to get attacked. The two killjoys crept slowly further into the desolate hellhole that once was thriving with workers and the smell of hydraulic fuel. Poison seemed to have strayed off the path into another room but as Ghoul followed him, his back facing Party Poison’s back, he bumped into something solid. He turned and saw Gee standing there. He was shaking slightly but he was just standing there. When Ghoul came from behind him, he let out a loud gasp._

_“K-Kobra?! Mikey? Are you okay?!” Finally when Poison snapped out of his trance, he went running over to the opposite side of the room where his little brother was strapped to the chair, nearing unconsciousness, his shirt stained with blood. “G-Go. They’ll f-find you here and they’ll k-k-kill you guys.” His voice was barely a whisper. But Poison didn’t listen. He tried to get his baby brother out of the binds. When he couldn’t he just stood next to Kobra and hugged him. He hugged him tightly, afraid to let go. “Gee, y-you can’t s-stay. I-I don’t want you guys d-dead bec-because of me. I l-love you so much.” And that was the last thing Poison heard before being dragged away from his baby brother by Ghoul, trying to get them to safety. There were shots being fired through the room and suddenly Mikey got shot in the head._

_“MIKEY!! NOO!!! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FUCKING GONE!!!! BECAUSE OF **YOU BASTARDS!!!!** ” Party Poison cried out, tears streaming down his face as he shot those of the enemies who got in his way. He snapped and because of that Ghoul knew there was no point trying to fight him on anything, so he just followed behind, his vision blurring a bit. Party Poison’s little brother was dead and it was all his god damned fault. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Party Poison’s POV**

**_Mikey’s gone. Mikey’s gone because of those bastards who are claiming to want a utopian world. He was young. He was fucking innocent. They should have killed me. They should have taken me. I was with him when he disappeared. They know that I formed this whole goddamned alliance against them but they took my baby brother instead. Well, Mikey, I know that you know that I don’t believe in spirits and what not but in a way I feel like you’re here. So if you are here and leaning over my shoulder, reading my thoughts, I want you to know: I_ ** **Will _Get Revenge. You_ Will _Be Avenged. I love you so much Mikey Way. You will always be my lovable, fucking idiot princess of a little brother._**

**_~ Gerard Way “Party Poison”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My heart is racing. I woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaking down face. Kobra is gone, my little brother – Mikey - is fucking gone and it is all my fault. But I woke up, my voice filling the small makeshift bedroom as I call out Mikey’s name. And Fun Ghoul’s – who was known as Frank Iero before the Draculoids and Scarecrows took over.

“Poison, hey. Calm down. Gee ya gotta calm down for me, baby.’ I flinch at the gentle but firm embrace that I know I am being held in by Jet Star – Ray – but slowly start to calm down. It seems that Ray is like my older brother even though I am the oldest of the four – _no, three_ – of us _._ Finally after my breathing steadies, I mumble, “Where’s Ghoul?” Ray points to the window/what used to be a reading nook, which is within view from our small bedroom on the third floor. It is more of a hole in the wall but sure enough, there is Frankie, perched up on the sill, smoking a cigarette. He looks over at the mention of his name. “I’m right here, Gee. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He expresses gently before putting out the butt of the cigarette, and walking down the steps. Once he gets to the main floor, he looks at Jet, a forlorn look in his eyes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**_Gee? Gerard, where are you? Why haven’t we seen you in three years? And it’s only gotten worse since Mikey died. Gee, we’re here for you. We just need you to talk to us. You have to show us that something…no, someone’s there. We can’t help you if you can’t help us. Gee, baby. We need you back or we are all going to fall apart._ **

**_~Frank Iero “Fun Ghoul”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**“Go to sleep, Ray. I’ll stay with Gerard. You need sleep anyways.” I walk over and give Ray a hand up. “Ghoul, you gotta stop calling us by our names. Well at least me. It’s bringing back too many memories.” Gee whispers quietly to me as he leans against me. I chuckle softly. Gee and I fall into a deafening silence before I go to face Gee. “I miss it. I miss when we didn’t constantly have to be on the run. This stupid… whatever this is, it’s been too much. Gee, we have to get out.” I look at Gerard. Hazel eyes meeting brown ones in a serious but longing gaze. I look at my best friend. And that’s when I realize it, maybe the feelings I have for Poison were real. Maybe they aren’t so much platonic as they are romantic. So I look away, not wanting to burden Gee with that. “I know Frankie.” That’s when Gee curls up against me and tries falling back to sleep.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Party Poison’s POV**

This morning, I woke up before everyone else and go outside, my laser gun in my hand, aiming at the target that we set up outside of our base. I am in a literal state of nothing, no emotion, no anger, sadness, fear, just numb. I didn’t fall back asleep last night, just listened to Ghoul’s soft snores as they filled the room. Then the lights of that…that traumatizing night filled my vision. I know I wasn’t sleeping. It was too real to be a dream or even a night terror. It was a memory and I know because of the simple fact that it was too vivid. And I didn’t wake up screaming this time. I was just shaking, with Ghoul’s limp figure next to mine, snoring softly, apparently in a deep sleep. So that is when I took advantage of the deafening silence and got myself dressed, grabbing my gun and walking outside. Finally, I hit the bullseye, and with that, I snap. I drop the gun, and fall to my knees, crying. I am screaming bloody murder. Screaming myself hoarse. _I just killed my brother, I didn’t hit the bullseye, and it was in fact Kobra Kid. I just killed my fucking brother, and no one else saw it but me._ That is all that is running through my head. I suddenly feel arms around me and I start panicking, struggling against the strong grip.

“Hey! Poison, Calm Down! It’s Just Me!” Fun Ghoul’s familiar voice fills my panicked mind. For such a small kid, Ghoul’s strong. I feel myself being hoisted up, and I pretty much just let my body go limp. In my mind, I am still freaking out, but my external self is just, limp, and being carried inside by Ghoul.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**When we get into the building, Jet is waiting. “Is he okay?” His hair is disheveled. I just look at him with worried eyes, my lip bleeding a bit from when Gee was struggling against me. I don’t have to physically respond for Jet to understand. It happens all the time. It’s been three months since Kobra died and Poison’s mood is only getting worse because he can’t find the people that killed his baby brother. And honestly, I feel awful about it.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**After I finish dressing my own wounds, I am in the kitchen, dressing Gee’s arms, which are raw, red and bloody due to him scratching the hell out of them. We just got done scouring a warehouse not far from the one that we were in those five fateful months ago. That had Poison on edge after we passed it the first time. Luckily enough, he didn’t flip out too bad. (We got what we had to get and then blew up the warehouse – our sign of rebellion against bL/Ind – and we all got hit by some shrapnel. Ray cleaned up his own wounds but Gee has the worst out of us all.) He hasn’t been too edgy in the two months after that breakdown he had outside of the base. Well, honestly, he isn’t showing much of any emotion and it’s making me very nervous.**

**“Hey Gee, im gonna help you with your arms. Okay?” I whisper soothingly to the older man. He doesn’t respond, just looks up. Poison’s face is much older looking and stressed than it was a few years back, before this all started. His eyes have dark purple bags under them, his eyes looking bloodshot from lack of sleep. I have made it a point to move my bed by Gee’s in case of any incidents. And honestly, I feel like when I am talking to ‘Gee’ and not Poison, it is a completely different person. Ray and I are both our regular fighting, fun selves – whether we are Jet Star and Fun Ghoul or just Frank and Ray - but Gerard, when he is Gee, he is just…nothing. When he’s Party Poison, he is full of adrenaline and excitement. Otherwise he is just nothing. It doesn’t seem like he is there anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jet Star’s POV**

**_I miss Gerard. I really fucking miss Gerard. I miss the Gerard that was replaced by Party Poison. Now Gerard is a shell. A literal fucking shell. There’s nothing left. Nothing…Why?! It’s killing us all especially himself. Where is he? He needs to come back._ **

**_~Raymond Toro “Jet Star”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gee’s literally become nothing. He’s not even here anymore. He’s physically and maybe mentally here but never emotionally here. I see how much it’s affecting Ghoul and it’s starting to affect me. I see the change when we go into fighting mode. The old Gerard comes out then but it’s not Gee, it’s Poison. And honestly it doesn’t seem to be getting us anywhere. He’s tearing himself apart and it’s ruining us. There are mornings where he would wake up and not eat anything. He’s literally nothing but skin and bones.

“Gee, sweetheart. You gotta help us…so we can help you. Frankie and I don’t like seeing you like this.” I prod gently, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. He looks at me, and his emotion is so…blank. What’s funny is that I used to be able to read him like a book, but now, it’s like reading a book in some foreign language. “What is there to help? I’m broken, useless, and nothing. Remember? Believe it or not, Jet, I do tend to hear what you guys talk about when I’m not in the room. I may be oblivious but I’m not deaf. I know that you guys think I’m useless. And before you try to deny it, know this. He was my fucking brother and I watched him get shot. I watched the last physical movement he made that wasn’t his own, and it was his fucking head jerking to the side from the impact of the shot. I Constantly See His Bloodied Body When You Guys Are Asleep. So, unless you guys have been through that yourselves. DON’T FUCKING JUDGE ME, OKAY?” Gee shouts before standing up from the stool, grabbing his gun and storming out. Ghoul walks into the room, his eyes wide, and looking at me. “Wh-where’s he going?” ghoul asks nervously. I shake my head clueless, and he grabs his gun and knife before running out after Gee frantically. I just watch, my head spinning, and my vision starting to blur. I did not intend on snapping him like that. But it looks like sometimes good intentions turn bad for everyone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**_Gee’s gone. He ran out after snapping at Ray. I can’t find him. He’s nowhere within the fenced perimeter of the base. I can’t fucking lose him too. I lost Mikey. No, we all lost Mikey. And now, knowing Gerard, we are about to lose him too. And I can’t deal with that. Gee, where are you?_ **

**_~Frankie Iero “Fun Ghoul”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**“POISON?!” I call out, fear very evident in my shaking voice. “PARTY POISON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DIETY IS ABOVE THAT IF YOU ARE GONE I’M GOING TO BRING YOU BACK AND WHIP YOUR FUCKING PUNK ASS!!” I honestly don’t feel the words as they come out of my mouth, as if I’m detached from my body. I am terrified. I don’t usually say things like that. But I don’t want to lose Gee. He’s my best friend. As I walk out of the perimeter, I don’t know where to start walking. But then I see him. I see the obnoxiously red hair and my stomach does a huge backflip. I start running as fast as my legs will carry me and when I reach him, he’s lying on the ground, unconscious and his head bleeding.**

**“Gee?” I kneel next to him and shook him. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Gee! Please!” Unfortunately, I left my pager at home. I crouch up on my toes and pick Gee up gingerly. I try my hardest to pick him up enough that I can carry him but the kid is much taller than I am, and although he’s lighter, his height doesn’t help. So I pick him up and start walking back towards the base.**

**“JET!!! GET OUTSIDE!!! QUICKLY!! PLEASE?!” I call to Ray, hoping he is within earshot. Suddenly the door from the kitchen opens up, and Ray is outside. He sees Gee and panics. Putting himself under Gee’s other arm, we walk into the kitchen together and Ray clears off the counter. We lift Gee up onto the surface and it’s my turn to panic. I have no clue what to do. I knew how to dress wounds but I never had to dress a head wound. Ever. Ray has a towel pressed against the gash that is on Gee’s forehead as I pace back and forth. I look at him then run upstairs, afraid to turn back around and help them.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Party Poison’s POV**

**_Jet, Ghoul, I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to snap the way I did and now I know you guys probably hate me so I’m gone. I love you both but I can’t keep hurting you guys the way I have been since Mikey died._ **

**_~Gee Way “Party Poison”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I suddenly feel a blinding pain in my head and next thing I know I am on the ground. My head is pounding and I try calling out for help. But no noise is coming from my mouth and I just lay there, helpless and praying. And then I hear something that has my heart racing.

“POISON?! PARTY POISON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DIETY IS ABOVE THAT IF YOU ARE GONE I’M GOING TO BRING YOU BACK AND WHIP YOUR FUCKING PUNK ASS!!” I laugh to myself, happy that someone is looking for me but at the same time wondering why. And I could tell by the voice that it is Frankie. And that he is terrified. Also because of the fact of what he said. He never says stuff like that. I heard footsteps running towards me and I feel his hands on my shoulder, attempting to shake me awake. I hear the words in my head but they don’t come out of my mouth. _Frankie, I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry,_ I think, maybe hoping that he would hear me. But it turns out that he doesn’t and he starts picking me up. And honestly, it fucking hurts. My head spins like a top and I cry out. But once again, no noise is coming out of my mouth.

“JET COME OUTSIDE PLEASE!!” Frankie called out, his voice giving away that he was on the verge of tears, and I felt my weight shift. I literally feel like a fucking rag doll and then I get put up on a cold surface, which im assuming is the kitchen counter. Then there’s a cold rag pressing against the gash on my forehead, which pushes me over the edge and I pass out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**_I don’t think that I can take it anymore. If we don’t find this guy that killed my best friends baby brother. Dude, for Christ’s Sake, he was like a little brother to me too. And then these assholes killed him. I don’t know anymore. Mikey, Ray, Gee, and I are like family and we are the only family we have left. Even if it kills me I will find a way to make Gee feel better…when he wakes up._ **

**_~ Frankie Iero “Fun Ghoul”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Gee is fucking down there dying and I’m up here having a damn panic attack. I can’t be down there though for some reason. If he dies I don’t want to be down there to watch it. No, he can’t die. I won’t let it happen. I grab a small kit from under my shelf, a first aid kit, and I rush back downstairs.**

**“Frankie, what the hell was that?” Ray asks nervously, looking at the box that I am holding. Gee was still unconscious but I walk over to him and pull out bandages and tape. “Ray, go get me a pillow.” I look at ray nervously. He nods and walks out to where our beds are set up, and grabs a pillow off of Gee’s bed. He walks back in and I help him put the pillow under Gerard’s head. Then I started working on Gee’s injury.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I haven’t left the kitchen for the day and a half that Gee was asleep. Or at least I think he’s asleep. He’s still breathing so I know he’s not dead. I just hope that he wakes up before he winds up dead. I haven’t let go of his hand and I keep talking to him. I think I stopped only to eat and to cry.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_“Hey, Gee. I know you probably can’t hear me but I want you to know that I love you. And no, not like brothers love each other. Gee, I think I am actually in love with you. And honestly, it will kill me if you die. It’s breaking me apart to see you the way you are. I really miss the old Gee. The one that would be all sass on stage during our tours. The Gerard that sat there and literally freaked out about watching the playbacks when we did the videos. The reckless, fun playful Gee that has been replaced by Poison. That’s the only time you are yourself, and even then, you haven’t let loose. You’re still tense. No matter what I love you. Gee, baby, please. Wake up. Ray is literally skeletal. He thinks that you ran out because of him that day. I fucking hate you for that, but I don’t hate you. Gee, please wake up. Please come back to us. I-I don’t think I can t-take much more Gee. B-b-but, Gee, I c-can’t believe I’m saying this but….I...I guess if you gotta let go, let go. And if you do make it to where ever Mikey is, tell him I love him. A-and I love you Gee. I-I just w-wanted you to know that.”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I told Gee this. And with that, I broke. I was blubbering like a baby. And when Ray came back inside from whatever he was doing outside, he saw my face and wanted to drag me away from Gee, but I think if I wasn’t afraid to hurt him too badly, I would have punched him in the face. I just told him to leave me be. And now here I am, right before I am supposed to go outside to watch base, and I have not left Gee. I feel bad for not being there for him and Ray and I am about to give up. I kiss his forehead gently, move his bangs away from his face with my free hand and get ready to let go when I feel his hand squeeze mine. “Gee?!” His eyes fluttered, and they opened.**

**“F-Frankie?” His voice was hoarse and deep. I looked at him and smiled, tears streaming down my face. And I nod, as I bend down to hug him. In a way I don’t know how to react to what I revealed to him yesterday. I don’t even know if he heard me.**

**“W-why didn’t you tell me any of this when you first figured this out?” Gee whispers in my ear as I hug him. And I know exactly what he is talking about. “Because Poison. I was afraid. And I don’t want Poison, honestly. I want Gee, I want _I’m Not Okay_ Gee. Not numb, empty Gee. And I know you probably hate me for that so I won’t press at this unless you bring it up.” Gee flinched slightly, and that caused me to want to start crying. Gee broke me. And I think it may have not been for the better. **

**“—I love you too Frankie.” is all I heard. My eyes snapped up to face him and I let out a squeak. He laughs and I have to hide my face. I don’t know what has gotten into me and hopefully it won’t kill me.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Party Poison’s POV**

**_Frankie just told me that he loves me and I knew I had to wake up. I couldn’t leave him. Not after he just told me that. I love him too. I want to be there for him. I don’t want to be the asshole that I have been to him and Ray. I love them both. Ray like a brother and Frankie, I just love him a lot. Which is pretty much why I force myself to wake up._ **

**_~ Gee Way “Party Poison”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“F-Frankie?” I let out a hoarse whisper. I feel like shit and my head is still pounding. I saw him nod and I feel him, _figuratively,_ swallow me up in a warm embrace. As he is hugging me, I ask him why he didn’t tell me about the feeling sooner. And the response I got was definitely not what I expected.

“Because Poison. I was afraid. And I don’t want Poison, honestly. I want Gee, I want I’m Not Okay Gee. Not numb, empty Gee. And I know you probably hate me for that so I won’t press at this unless you bring this up.” It makes me flinch and he looks like he’s about to cry. “Fuck, F-Frankie don’t cry. Please? I didn’t know that you felt this way, otherwise I would have told you that I love you too, Frankie.” That’s when his attention turns to me. And honestly I find the look on his face kind of adorable. And then he lets out a little squeak that don’t I think was intended. And I let out a light laugh before hearing the front door slam shut and Ray came running in.

“GEE!” he shouts as runs into the room over to me and hugs me tightly. “E-easy.” I stuttered as he hugged me tightly. I choke a little when he lets go, trying to catch my breath. “Hey Ray.” He looks at me nervously, trying to avoid eye contact, but he finally breaks through and I can see his eyes tearing up.

“Gee, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to –“

“Ray it’s not your fault. You didn’t cause it, I did. I ran out, I snapped at you the way I did. I flipped out and ran. I-Ray I am so fucking sorry. I love you guys so much.” I cut him off, wanting so badly to slap myself in the face. What the actual fuck is wrong with me? I am such a fucking asshole, and these two have literally stopped their lives to make sure that I was okay after Mikey died. “F-Frankie. I want to get up. H-help me up, p-please.” I ask, stuttering. He shakes his head. But he and ray walk over to me and pick me up under my arms, like they did when this all started, and half-carry, half-push me to my bed.

“So you fuckers take advantage of the fact that I am going to be bed ridden for a few days and shove me around?” I say jokingly. The two of them just look at me, then at each other and shake their heads. Frankie chuckles and Ray just rolls his eyes. “Yeah you caught us, Gee. We’re gonna run out and go get drunk and go to a fucking strip club while you’re bed ridden.” Ray responds sarcastically. I know he’s joking but I decide to continue on the enjoyment of the joke.

“Don’t forget to bring me back some really pretty girl. And no Frankie, we can’t share her.” Frank pouts, and I just let out a soft chuckle. Maybe I’ll be able to get better sooner than I thought I would.  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jet Star’s POV_ **

**_Gee is a freaking miracle. He isn’t miserable even though he has a freaking gash on his head. Well what can I say? At least we got Gerard back._ **

**_~ Ray Toro “Jet Star”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So I walk in, coming to get Frankie and I hear Gee’s voice. “GEE?!” I run into the kitchen, my hopes up and I must say I am not in the least bit disappointed. Here he is, propped up on his elbows, laughing. I walk to him and hug him tightly. Okay, a bit more tightly than what I originally intended and I think I may have broken the poor guy. When he chokes out for I air, I let go and rub the back of my neck. “S-sorry.” I mumble. And then I turn to him and I start to apologize for what I caused “Ray it’s not your fault. You didn’t cause it, I did.” And he keeps blaming it on himself and apologizing. And if he doesn’t stop I am going to kick him. But at least he isn’t ticked off at me. His easy to read self is slowly starting to reform. Then he panics, freaking out because of the ‘trouble’ he caused for us. Wanting to get him to calm down, Frankie and I lift him, and kind of lead him over to his bed so he can lay down. “So you fuckers take advantage of the fact that I am going to be bed ridden for a few days and shove me around?” I just roll my eyes and respond sarcastically, “Yeah you caught us, Gee. We’re gonna run out and go get drunk and go to a fucking strip club while you’re bed ridden.” He laughs and I knew, maybe all hope wasn’t lost.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**_Okay, so I love Gee. Gee fucking loves me back. Gerard Way loves me back. Well, one things for sure, it could have been a hell of a lot worse than it was. And I am so fucking happy that he knows how I feel and I know, at least partially, how he feels. I hope that things get better. And that we find a way to keep these asshole dracs off base._ **

**_~ Frankie Iero “Fun Ghoul”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I walk outside while Ray stays inside with Poison. I have my knife and gun, and I walk to the back of the building, making sure that the Trans Am is okay. There is a new dent in its driver side door that I am going to have to deal with after sundown. Otherwise everything looks normal. So I head back around and that is when everything goes to shit. I hear a gunshot close by and I run to the front of the base. Holding up my gun, I look around, creeping against the building. As I cross around the front of the building, I notice that the fence was broken. “Jet? Poison?” I whisper loudly. No response. But I do see a little girl. I don’t know who this girl is. I blink a few times and she’s no longer there. ‘What the fuck Frankie. Pull yourself together.’ My thoughts make for a distraction until I don’t need them anymore because, I am being shot at. I hide in a small notch in the wall, before popping out to shoot at the oncoming Dracs. I hit at least three of the oncoming fuckers before I feel a red hot pain in my thigh. _Shit, they got me._ I think, and then I hear Ray. “GHOUL?!” **

**As I limp out from my little ‘hole in the wall’ I keep my guard up, shooting at the dracs. And I get at least twenty and have three still following me. And I, being the fucking idiot klutz I am, fall backwards on a rock. And I let out a loud groan as Ray comes running over to me. “Ghoul? Are you ok...” He was cut off when he saw the blood on my jeans. The pain subsides a bit because I am not putting pressure on that leg but when he helps me up, the pain is on the closest level of unbearable without me feeling like I am going to pass out. He helps me inside and my mind goes fuzzy after I finally get to sit down.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Party Poison’s POV**

Okay, so here it is. Three days after I blacked out, we are all in generally decent shape. But now, I hear gunshots, and ray runs outside. I get up to follow after him but, because of my latest injury, I wind up almost passing out. So I sit back down on the bed, my head on my knees. I whimper, feeling useless to Ray and frank. Why in the actual fuck did I have to get myself hurt? Sometimes I feel like an actual killjoy, not a rebel against fucking society. And when I hear the door open, I look up quickly to find Ray helping Frankie inside and Frankie looking on the verge of passing out. “Ghoul? Are you--” I stop when I see the blood flowing from a hole in his pant leg. That gives me the energy to hop up and run over to help Ray get him to his bed. I bite my lip when he starts to whimper and I know that it’s bad. He usually never shows any pain when he gets hit. And he is always the first to start patching himself up. But it’s just that bad where Ray and I have to patch him up ourselves. I look at Frankie sadly before helping ray with the prep. “Jet. You can do this better than I can. If you need help, tell me but I don’t think I can do it.” He nods at me, sighing a bit. “That’s fine, Gee.” I smile sadly at him before helping him take off Frankie’s jeans. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and I want to stop. But I know if I stop there’s a possibility that Ghoul will die and I will not let another one of my friends die because of me. _Fuck_ , I think to myself, trying to hold back tears.

When we finish patching Frankie up, I grab a pair of my old sweatpants and put them on him. He whimpers a little bit but it’s definitely better than that scream that he let out earlier. After that, Ray walks outside and I crawl into Frankie’s bed next to him. His eyes open and he looks at me. “Hey, Ghoul. How ya doing?” I ask him gently. He lets out a soft groan and nods lightly. “Y-yeah. Buut wherre's Raaay?” he says, his words extremely slurred. My eyes widen, and I think to myself, _holy crap. I think we gave him too much sedative and too many painkillers._ “He’s outside watching base. Why?” I look at him, smiling a bit. Although he looks doped up, he looks kinda cute, his eyes are half closed and his face looks peaceful. He shrugs, and then does something that I was not expecting from him. I suddenly feel his lips press against mine. But not in a harsh manner. He knows what he’s doing and he’s not kissing me like he’s drunk. It’s extremely soft, and loving. It takes me a moment before I kiss him back, losing myself in the feel of his soft lips. After what feels like forever, he pulls away, smirking at me. Seeming to remember me asking why he was asking about Ray, he responds, “Oh and to answer your question from before. So he didn’t have to accidentally see that.”  My face must be extremely red, because Frankie keeps poking my cheek. “Staph!!” I whine like a teenage girl. He laughs and hugs me close to him. I stiffen a bit before returning the embrace. And we fall asleep like this, holding each other tightly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Fun Ghoul’s POV**

**_I want to kiss Gee. And I want him to kiss me back. But at the same time, I am afraid to do it because I don’t know how he will respond. So I am just going to wing it. And I refuse to think about it because my fucking mind will somehow manage to convince me to not do it. So here goes nothing._ **

**_~ Frankie Iero “Fun Ghoul”_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**When Gee asks why I asked about Ray, I just shrug. I don’t say anything else, but I press my lips to his and kiss him softly. I know how heavily sedated I am but I continue to kiss him anyways. He doesn’t react, but he doesn’t pull away. Finally, he responds, kissing me back. And his lips are seriously so fucking soft. How does he manage to do it? I smile slightly into the kiss before pulling away, pressing my forehead against his, smiling. He looks at me, and smiles back. “Oh and to answer your question from before. So he didn’t have to accidently see that.” Gee’s face turns the same color as his hair at my response, and I poke his cheeks, making him whine like one of those teenage girls that we would deal with before all this happened. I laugh at him before hugging him tightly. I wince when I feel him stiffen but he loosens up a bit and hugs me back. I smile before slowly starting to drift off, and I hear him drift off first, so I try to stay awake. When I know that he is asleep, I untangle myself from the mess of limbs that we have become and stand up, biting my lip to avoid whimpering too loud, because Gee looks kind of cute when he sleeps. I shake myself out a bit, being stiff and all from whatever position they had me in when they were patching me up. I walk around, trying not to fall over at the same time, my head spinning like the fucking blades on a helicopter. I look back at Gee, and fall in love all over, just like I did those three or so years ago. I limp outside to find Ray resting against the wall. And I accidentally kick a rock. And before I can even call out his name to let him know that it’s me, he has that gun against my throat and his hand pinning me against the wall. When he realizes it’s me, he backs down. “Holy fuck, Jet. It’s just me.” I whisper harshly once he backs away.**

**“You scared the living daylight out of me, Frankie.” He responds shaking his head and walking over to the spot that he was in when I first came outside. “Sorry. See if my damned feet didn’t make me as much of a klutz as I am, you probably wouldn’t have heard me like you did.” He looks over at me with a devious look on his face, making me worry about his well-being. “Are you okay, Ray?” I ask him, cocking an eyebrow. He nods, before putting his head into his hands. I sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. And that’s when I feel the small shakes that show that my friend is crying. “Shh. Jet, it’s going to be okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.” I say, rubbing Ray’s shoulder as I rock us gently from side to side.**

**“I dunno. Since the accident, w-with Mikey, I-I have literally wanted nothing to do with a-anything an-anymore. He was my best friend, Ghoul. I loved him. At times I would notice him glance at me the way I see you look at Gee. And don’t act like I don’t see you two, looking at each other with heart eyes behind the others back. I thought it was so sappy, and I still do.” He lets out a short laugh with the statement before continuing. “B-But, I knew that Mikey would look at me like that and I did nothing about it, Frankie, fucking nothing.” He bites his lip and leans against me, crying softly but not out loud. And I now know, I have to worry and make sure I watch over both Gee and Ray so nothing bad happens.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	6. Chapter 6

**_After admitting to Frankie what I did, I’m afraid that he will be extremely overprotective of me. And at the moment the only people he needs to be worried about is Gee and himself._ **

**_~Ray Toro “Jet Star_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After we get Frankie back inside, I head back out because someone needs to watch base. Those damned Scarecrows are going to wind up screwing us over if we’re not careful. As the cold envelopes me, I sigh, a bit relieved to get out of the stuffy room. Both of my friends have somehow been hurt over the past couple of days and it’s getting to me. And I really miss Mikey. It’s so quiet without his pesky little ass trying to cause some sort of ruckus with one of us. I walk to that little nook in the wall that Frankie was in earlier, and I slide down, pull my knees to my chest and lay my head on top of them. And though I am still very alert, I let my thoughts wander a bit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_“Mikey!! Stop you weird little fuck.” I yelled, trying to push his face away from mine. He wanted to freaking lick my face. We were backstage after one of our shows, with our friend Bobby. He played drums for us before bL/Ind wanted to fucking take over. He was the first to go, and not in the sense that he died, he just suddenly disappeared one day. And never came back. But Mikey was licking my face, on bobby’s request and I freaked out, hiding my face behind my hands. Not because I was weirded out, no. Mikey does weird shit like this all the time. I was trying to hide the red that I knew was rising into my face. Finally, I just gave in and let him do it, ‘cuz I knew I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t. So I pulled my hands down and just glared at Bobby. After Mikey licked my face I kicked Bob in the shin under the table we were sitting at. After that I kind of just kept watching Mikey, he was drunk off his ass and there was no way that he was going to be his usual coordinated self, and I found that kind of cute. Okay, minus the fact that I had Gerard and Frankie making out loudly next to me. (Both more wasted than Mikey so they probably didn’t even remember in the morning.) But Mikey was walking around, talking to the people in the back and he was being unusually silly that night. So I got up and walked over to him. “Hey you, we should go back to the bus and get you to bed, okay kiddo?” he shrugged and let me lead him back to the bus--_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Suddenly I hear something moving. I grab my gun and stand up, not leaving the spot that I am in but as I hear more movement I walk quietly to the spot that I hear the noise from and then I have someone pinned against the wall, my gun against said person’s throat. I look at the person’s face, my eyes narrowed and I see Frankie’s eyes tightly shut and his hands are flat against the wall. I let out a shaky breath and back away. “Holy fuck, Jet. It’s just me.” He whispers harshly, making me wince a little under his glare. “Yeah, well you scared the living daylights out of me, Ghoul.” Grinning, he responds with, “Well, you see, if my damned feet didn’t kick the rock, then I would’ve been able to sneak up on you like a ninja.” Or something like that. I look at him, cocking an eyebrow and smiling. The little brat is usually pretty frigging stealthy like that. Then he’s staring at me like I have six heads. “Are you okay Ray?” I just nod and walk back over to my little spot. I slide down the wall, put myself back in my previous position but I put my head in my hands trying to keep from crying. Frank sits next to me and hugs me close to him. Finally cracking, I start to cry softly, and I pretty much just let my mind spill. “I knew he liked me but I did nothing about it Frankie.” I say, sniffling a bit as I finish talking. Frankie hugs me a bit closer before whispering into my ear. “Hey. It’ll be okay. I promise.” I nod and shuffle a bit closer into his side before he chuckles. “Don’t get too touchy though. Poison might get jealous.” I shake my head and laugh lightly. Then I slowly realize how exhausted I am before I start to drift off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Party Poison’s POV**

_Frankie’s gone. Where the hell did he go? I could have sworn that we fell asleep together, and I don’t think I am that heavy of a sleeper. Am I? But I am literally about to have a panic attack because Frankie and Ray are both gone. Holy fucking crap._

_~Gerard Way “Party Poison”_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

So I wake up, and I move my arm over to next to me, and Frankie is gone. “Ghoul?” I muttered, worried that something happened. No answer. “Fun Ghoul? Jet?” still no fucking answer. I freak out and get out of bed. Surprisingly, my head isn’t banging and I don’t feel sick to my stomach. Well, not yet anyway. So I go wandering around base, going to check the third floor, only to find it empty and dark. So I work my way down to the second floor, but once again to no avail. “GHOUL?” I shout, my eyes welling up with tears that not even seconds later, are falling down my face. I grab my laser gun and pull on my boots before rushing outside. “GHOUL WHERE THE—” I get cut off by Frankie, his hand against my mouth to keep me quiet. “Shut up Gee!” He growls softly. He pulls his hand away from my face, wiping it off. “Shit, Gerard, were you crying?” He asks me, looking worried. I nod, looking away and down at the ground. Next thing I know, I feel warmth surround me and Frankie’s familiar scent swallow me. I hug him back, taking a deep breath and letting it out, calming down a bit. I pull away, looking at Frankie. “What happened? One moment you were lying next to me and I thought you were asleep. The next moment you’re gone.” I whisper into his ear, my voice shaky. He looks up at me smiling, then wraps his arms around my neck. “Trust me Gee. I wouldn’t just leave, not without telling you or Ray, or without dragging you with me.” He smiles up at me and I return his smile with a toothy grin of my own. Frankie then grabs my hand and pulls me over to that little spot that we kind of claimed as the watch-out spot. I squeak quietly, following the younger man to the opposite side of the building where Ray is sitting. I smile a bit as Frankie pulls me down next to him. Curling myself against him, I look up at Frankie as he plays with his laser gun. Next to him, ray is leaning back, his eyes closed but I hear him humming _Disenchanted_ , one of our songs from like, almost twelve years ago. Smiling a bit I start to mumble along to the song and Ray looks over at me. I sigh and stop singing quickly, my eyebrow cocked a bit. “Jet, shh.”  I stand up before Frankie or Ray can stop me and I quietly walk around the corner of the building. I see Korse’s face, and I see him smirk as he sees mine. As I turn to run, the daylight disappears and I fall into a pit of darkness. “GEE!!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is told through Korse's point of view (even though I really didn't want to write through his POV) and is a flashback through what happened before Kobra Kid died.

**Korse’s POV**

**_Seven Months Ago_ **

_I see Kobra Kid wandering with Party Poison and Fun Ghoul. Once they turn, it’s my chance. My chance to finally get some answers out of this brat. I mean, I quite possibly will never get answers out of Party Poison because he’s a stubborn ass. I smile as Kobra strays off the path that his brother and Fun Ghoul are going down. ‘Oh you poor kid. You have no clue what’s coming to you.’ I think to myself as I motion to one of the Draculoids that I brought with me. “Go bring me him. Alive.” I make sure to add the last part because I know if I don’t, it will kill Kobra, then making him useless to me. While pacing back and forth, I hear footsteps coming towards me and I put my hand on my gun. I quickly turn and see the Draculoids holding Kobra, gagged, bloodied and bruised. Smiling, I caress his cheek lightly._

_“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Not only is it a killjoy but you happen to be one of the fabulous four, eh? Kobra Kid, is it?” I laugh as he squirms against the grip of my dracs. I pout a little bit, trying to seem sad, and his eyes narrow. I punch him hard in face one last time to knock him out. He goes limp in the Dracs arms and I walk away motioning for them to follow me._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_As we walk into the new warehouse in which I plan to keep Kobra, I sighed. Taking some time to make sure my plan would work, I pulled out a chair and the Dracs put Kobra into the chair. I smile and walk around the chair, and he starts to wake up. I kneel in front of him and smack his face lightly. “Well it looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Time to get some answers out of you before I kill you, huh?” I chuckle lightly as I watch him squirm._

_“Korse! Where the fuck am I? Where is my brother and Ghoul? I swear to all deities I will--” I cut him off, smacking him across the face. He gasped and then glared at me. “I won’t let you win that easy Korse. You’ll have to kill me before I ever give you any answers.” Well kid, I’ll do just that, I thought to myself before walking away._

_I walk out of the room and lock the door, just a precautionary measure in case the brat tries to get out. I go to my ‘headquarters’ that I have set up in the warehouse. My ray gun sits on a shelf and I grab it and look at it. My gun has been altered, can be used as a stun gun, torture device, or as an actual gun. Smiling, I look on the shelf at the loads I have up there._

_“This one will do just fine.” I smile and grab the green labeled box, loading the gun before I walk out of the room. I slowly make my way back down the hall and I hear banging. Looks like my friend has escaped from the chair. Oh that just makes more fun for me. “Kobra, back away from the door now.” I call out. I don’t hear anymore banging so I open the door. He’s sitting on the bed, cradling his arm, glaring at me._

_“Oh if looks could kill I’d be dead right now, huh? But the looks can’t kill me dear boy.” I snap, walking closer to him. He backs away at first, hand jumping to his holster to no avail. “Missing something? I took away your gun before bringing you here so you couldn’t fight back so much.” He stills on the cot and hisses lightly. I walk closer and, pulling up the now vacant chair, sit in front of the now defenseless killjoy. He just sits there and I start my pursuit._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_By the time I give up, Kobra is nearing unconsciousness and his face is bruised very badly, but I got no answers from the brat. He’s on the floor curled up and I give him one last kick in the ribs. He cries out in pain._

_“GOD DAMMIT!! WE’RE AT THE DINER OUT IN ZONE 4!! STOP IT PLEASE.” He sobbed out and I grinned. Now I know where they are. The rest of those brats that are going to ruin everything if I don’t find them. “Now see, that wasn’t that hard was it Mikeyway.” I sneer before he spat in my face._

_“Only my brother and Fun Ghoul are allowed to call me that.” I kicked him again in response to his outburst, hearing a crack and knowing that I have probably broken about four of his ribs. I walk around the shuddering boy on the floor, and I grin. One last thing to do before this killjoy dies. I call the Dracs back from earlier and look at Kobra. “Bring him back to where we found him. Rope him up to the chair and leave him there. Then wait for my signal.” The Dracs hoist him up and walk out of the room, with me not far behind them._

_When we show up at the warehouse, I walk into the room that I first found the killjoy in and grabbed a chair. “Do what you must and make sure that he is at least half conscious by the time you’re done.” I smirk at Kobra before walking out of the room. I hear him grunt one last time before my dracs follow behind me. I turn my head slightly to look back at him and I see him shaking and I smirk. “Bye Michael. I hope you enjoyed your time as a killjoy.”_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_I saw his comrades walk into the room. Let them have their time together, I thought to myself. About ten minutes later, I nodded at the Dracs, giving them the signal for them to start shooting as I aimed my gun at Kobra Kid’s head and pulled the trigger._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will also be told through Korse's POV seeing as the plan for Party Poison is his plan.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so the next chapter is not just going to be through Korse's POV it's also going to be through Poison's POV because for some reason the chapter is short through Korse's POV. If that makes any sense. 

But thanks guys for bearing with me and not giving me too hard of a time for lack of updates.


	9. Author's Note

Guys I am deeply sorry for not updating the story. For those of you who still read it, I will try to update it within the next week or so. My brain is fried and everything is going to hell at home, so I hope that you are able to forgive me. Thanks so much. Love you all and remember, Killjoys Never Die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for bearing with me. the next chapters here. YAY

**Due to my and Kobra Kid’s fall out a while ago, I managed to get some answers out of the kid. Now all that’s next is to take my hit.**

**~Korse**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I smile as I walk around the leader of the rebel alliance that has just about ruined the plans of bL/ind. He gives me a glare similar to that of his brother’s right before he died.

“What do you want from me Korse?” He hisses at me, trying to sound angry but rather sounding scared. I chuckle, shaking my head.

“You poor thing. You have no clue that you were betrayed. By one of your own. By your own flesh and blood. The little brother, was it? Yesss. He died so you—” I got interrupted by him jumping up from the bed in the corner his room. His eyes were filled with rage. I backed away from him, cocking an eyebrow before he lunged at me. I fell over from the impact of his hit. Growling inwardly, I push his weakened form off of me and stand up. I pull out my gun scowling.

“Now, now Party Poison. You don’t want to make things more difficult for yourself, do you?” I cooed at the killjoy. He glared up at me, his stare cold. I shake my head and turn around towards the door. Before I walk out of his room, I turn around and pull the trigger of my gun. I don’t shoot him to kill him, but the bullet hits his shoulder and he howls in pain. I grin to myself but wipe it away before turning to Party Poison.

“Don’t ever, ever, try to cross me again.”  I snarled before walking out, slamming the cell door behind me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Party Poison’s POV

_It’s been four days since he found the base and took me. I don’t know whether or not Ghoul or Jet know that I’m okay. I haven’t eaten, spoke or drank anything within those four days. I am getting really weak. But I don’t trust anything Korse does or says. I hope Jet or Ghoul find me soon._

~ Gerard ‘Party Poison’ Way

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once again the door to my cell opens and food gets slid under the door. I notice that something is different about this though, and there’s what looks like a note mixed in with the clutter of plate and cup that was put under my door. I carefully and slowly move closer towards the plate, and snatch the note. I hid in the corner of the room where –hopefully- the cameras will not see me, and I un-crumple the note. The moment I see Frankie’s chicken-scratch handwriting, my heart quickens its pace.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_Poison,_ **

**_Jet and I are going to try our hardest to get out of the kitchen, and over to you, and I promise, we will kill Korse. And the food on the plate, Jet made it so there’s no worry about it being poisoned. (I wouldn’t kill you, love.)_ **

**_Be there ASAP_ **

**_Ghoul_ **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sighing, I grab the food, not even caring whether or not the cameras are watching me. All I was worried about is getting the fuck out of that place. I hate it here, and I want to be back at base. I finish the food on the plate quickly and put the plate down. Crawling back over to the bed, I whimper in pain, my leg still bruised and sore from Korse stepping on it. I lay down on the cot and try to sleep a bit, maybe get some strength back before I get back home. I smiled as I thought about Frankie, hoping that they get here safely.


	11. A/N And Help

Guys, I need some help. I have been having quite possibly the worst writers block ever!!!! I need some suggestions as to how to keep going. If you guys have any ideas, comment or email me at a.chase7@aol.com


End file.
